Twilight Covenant
=Summery= Survivors of the Covenant Civil War. Allies of the Separatist cause. Assassins of shadow. Zealots of the holy light. We are the Twilight Covenant, a group dedicated to those who love Elites, love Halo, and also to any who want a great group for Xbox live. We help with achievements, train those inexperienced and learn from any who have light they wish to shed. =Sangheili Ranks= Minor The most common and least experienced Sangheili, Minor Sangheili are still skilled warriors. All who serve in the role of Minors are those who are part of the casual groups, and also those have not been in a proving session. We do not look down on them nor are they less than the Supreme Commanders. They fulfill their role, as others fulfill theirs. Major The beginning of leadership, and a high casual rank. Those who serve in the Major roles are also members of the casual group, but they are more active in recruiting and also in posting story, lore and fan fiction. Overall they are more agile, more accurate and more aggressive than Minor Sangheili and seldom make tactical mistakes in combat. Ossoona Ossoona is a special rank of Sangheili that are meant to be spies and are not properly equipped for heavy combat, instead meant for information gathering. They are the highest non-combat rank and therefore the highest casual rank attainable. Officer Officers are those who specialize in ranged weaponry. Being the next highest rank in the Twilight Covenant Military, Officers are generally more accurate and tend to excel at Sniping and SWAT game styles. Ultra These are the down and dirty soldiers in the trenches. They are generally nominated for quick thinking, obedience, respectful conduct, and small scale mastery of weaponry. Their tactics and use of all forms of such things make them formidable adversaries to the enemies of the Twilight. They command individual operations, unlike the Zealots who command fleets or armies. Zealot Zealots are powerful fighters that embrace death's great journey as an honor to sacrifice themselves for the cause of the greater whole. They fight fearlessly, and excel at close range combat. They are excellent at Juggernaut, and other solo type games. General The few Elites who earn the title of General are those who have shown extraordinary ability to fight as a team member and conquer our enemy. The Creme de la creme of team combat. Great leaders and carriers of knowledge and experience in combat. Generals tend to use heavy weapons such as Fuel Rod guns more than the Zealot's preferred weapon, the Energy Sword. Marshall The Marshall rank falls under the Zealot-class, but outranks regular Zealots. The first level of leadership amongst the Twilight, belonging to either division respectively. Field Marshalls may hold proving sessions for the lower ranks. These comprise the most numerous of the upper-level command roles. Besides leading large-scale ground operations, Field Marshall's are known to lead small strike teams composed of Zealots. Commander The second tier of leadership amongst the Twilight, belonging to either division respectively. Commanders are responsible for controlling their divisions affairs within the Twilight Covenant and taking missions personally from the Supreme Commanders. They lead their respective teams into battle and may hold proving sessions for members that wish to join their ranks. Vanguard The Vanguard are a special group of Sangheili made to ensure stability and purity. Vanguard are Elites who excel at every area of combat. They are great at getting the job done, and work fluidly as a team, organizing and rallying their subordinates with skillful precision. They are the elite of the elite, with a focus in sharp shooting and evasive maneuvers. The Vanguard are known for their characteristic Red Energy Swords. Honor Guard Those few who attain this title are personal guards of the Supreme Commanders' respective divisions. They strike without question and are among the best and most HUMBLE of the covenant, for humility breeds greatness. The Royal Guard are the arbiters of truth and law. They protect the covenant from heresy, from within. They are the rule keepers and the guardians of our lore and our law. They monitor those who serve in the Twilight Covenant and hold a place of power in the Conclave of Light and the Shadow Council, allowing them to preside at High Council meetings. Honor Guard Ultra Honor Guard Ultras sport the same ornate armor as the rest of the Honor Guard, with the exception being that the base armor they wear is white instead of crimson red. This color is consistent with the Sangheili Ultras of the regular Covenant army, hence their title. The Honor Guard Ultras are usually more skilled than their subordinates, with many years of experience in the Twilight Covenant Honor Guard services, which is particularly impressive considering the prodigious combat abilities of any in the Honor Guard. Arbiter The title of Arbiter is among the highest possible honors bestowed upon a Twilight Covenant Sangheili by the Supreme Commanders during a time of need. It is the greatest religious rank of the Sangheili, although the Councilor is superior in political and military rank. When an Arbiter is made, it is usually a highly skilled Sangheili. The rank of the Elite previous to becoming Arbiter most likely has no effect on the chance of becoming Arbiter, though higher-ranked Elites have better chances due to their extensive experience and superior skill. The rank of Arbiter can be considered a very prized reward. Councilor Councilor is a title bestowed upon Sangheili that become members of the High Council. Councilors hold a very high position in Sanghelian society. They act as members of the Twilight Covenant High Council, along with the High Councilors. Their power is derived directly from the High Council, under only the Supreme Commanders, making them some of the most important roles held in all of Twilight Covenant society. High Councilor These are those who are masters of both light and darkness. The Teachers of Twilight and the Warriors in one. They can be a member of the Casual or Combat side. they are the 2nd highest rank in the Twilight Covenant and should be afforded all the respect owed to them. For earning such a rank does not come easily. High Councilors hold a position on both the Conclave of Light and the Shadow Council, and are the primary body of the High Council of Twilight. The High Councilors share power with the Supreme Commanders on the High Council. They are the highest attainable rank a Sangheili can achieve within the Twilight Covenant. Supreme Commander The two Supreme Commanders are the head of the Twilight Covenant's Diarchy. As the twin rulers over the Twilight Covenant, they delegate power to the High Council to make executive decisions based on votes and suggestions made by the Three Councils: The Conclave of Light, The Shadow Council, and the Supreme High Council of Twilight. They also command different divisions within the Twilight Covenant that operate under these respective councils: The Field Combat Division, the Special Operations Division, And the Gunnery Technicians Division.